Oil injection nozzles can be used to cool pistons. The oil injection nozzles can inject oil at a lower side of the pistons in order to cool the pistons.
DE 10 2005 022 460 A1 discloses a method for operating a piston cooling system of an internal combustion engine. An oil injection nozzle having a nozzle valve is connected to an oil supply unit. The nozzle valve is opened via an oil pressure. Lubrication oil is pumped by means of an oil pump into an oil duct and the oil injection nozzle is supplied with lubrication oil. The oil injection nozzle is deactivated via a change of the oil pressure in the oil supply unit in accordance with requirements. A ball valve which is acted on with resilient force is provided as the nozzle valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,692 A discloses an engine lubrication system having a tubular valve element which is arranged in a main oil passage. An oil flow is controlled via the valve element into branch passages which lead to spray nozzles in accordance with a piston cooling requirement. The valve element is actuated by a thermostatic power element.
The invention is based on a system having a central valve for a plurality of injection nozzles. An object of the invention is to provide an alternative or improved valve, with which disadvantages in the prior art can be overcome. In particular, the valve should allow piston cooling in accordance with requirements and not consume unnecessary drive power of a fluid pump.